


In Need

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_violettefemme"><a href="http://violettefemme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://violettefemme.livejournal.com/"><b>violettefemme</b></a></span>.</p><p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_orlijah_month"><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a></span>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://violettefemme.livejournal.com/profile)[**violettefemme**](http://violettefemme.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/).

"All the digital copies are deleted, including the ones on a backup drive in the safe. Here are the physical copies of the pictures. We recommend destroying them. After all, what can be stolen once..."

"Yeah, I get it. I'll burn them myself." Orlando tosses the manila folder aside with a casual grace. "And I can be sure this stays between us?"

Elijah blinks. "The contract has an ironclad confidentiality agreement."

"There isn't a contract made that doesn't include a loophole. Look, I know how things work. If you require, I have a good deal of money and sway in certain areas. A bonus, if you like. Just tell me what you want."

Elijah averts his eyes, carefully not looking at anything in particular.

Orlando studies him, one eyebrow slowly rising. "You saw the photos, didn't you?" It's not really a question. He gives a low, amused chuckle. "You're blushing."

"I don't... require anything. You have my personal word that this will go no further." Elijah pulls a crisp, white business card out of his coat pocket and holds it out with two fingers. "In case you need further assistance."

Orlando doesn't take the card. He clasps Elijah's wrist and uses the extended hand to pull him close. Elijah's hand clenches, but he makes no move to resist. "I rather think you're the one in need," Orlando breathes out, watching those blue eyes dilate, magnified by the thick lenses of his glasses.

Orlando kisses him, a coaxing, playful kiss. The give and take is interesting - Orlando has never kissed someone hesitant, didn't know you could feel that reticence in the shape of the lips, in the steady pressure he employs to keep Elijah from moving back.

Eventually, Elijah overcomes his shock and forces Orlando to release him. "This isn't necessary--" he begins, but Orlando cuts him off.

"Probably not. You do look disgustingly trustworthy." He smirks at disappointment Elijah can't quite keep off his face. "But it'll sure be fun," he adds as he leans in for another kiss.

Again, it's interesting to feel the moment that Elijah gets it. A few seconds for that to process, and then Elijah is really participating, hands grabbing at Orlando's waist and shoving him up against the wall of the short entry hall.

The card, crumpled, flutters to the floor unnoticed.

Orlando palms Elijah's jaw, fingers dragging along the smooth skin, feeling the muscles move as they kissed, open mouthed. He snags Elijah's lower lip in his teeth, pulling gently. Elijah makes a low noise, moving down to give his neck a firm bite. He throws his head back and arches out from the wall, rubbing their bodies together, but Elijah slams him back against the wall, teeth clamping just hard enough to sting.

He grabs Elijah's lapels, shoves him away and immediately starts hauling him by the thick, expensive material toward the bedroom. Elijah allows himself to be led, lifts the worn t-shirt over Orlando's head, both stripping him and forcing him to let go of the jacket. Elijah drops the shirt on the bedroom floor as Orlando unbuttons his jeans, stepping out of them as they fall. Elijah draws in a sharp breath as Orlando steps forward, naked, and kisses him again, full body pressing against Elijah, who's still dressed in the clean lines of the suit. Orlando wants nothing more than to dirty him up. He combs his fingers roughly through Elijah's neat hair and then pushes the jacket off his shoulders.

The jacket drops, and Elijah shoves Orlando back. His knees hit the bed, and he sits, leaning back on his elbows and watching as Elijah jerks off his shoes and socks. When he straightens and starts unbuttoning his shirt, Orlando rises and starts unbuckling Elijah's belt. He has Elijah naked from the waist down by the time Elijah's done with the buttons, and then kisses him again, dragging him back toward the bed, not waiting for Elijah to finish removing the shirt. They fall onto the bed, feeling the heat of skin at last. Orlando groans aloud, the first sound beyond their breathing they've made since they left the hallway.

Elijah laughs, a breathy sound, and rocks his hips down against Orlando, their cocks crashing together with the motion, causing them both to groan this time.

"Hold on," Orlando grunts, and twists beneath Elijah, stretching away to reach the nightstand drawer. He rummages around, and Elijah drags his fingers along the long line of Orlando's back. His nails are too short to scratch the skin, but the pressure leaves even red lines that Elijah then traces with his tongue.

Orlando turns back, supplies in hand, and practically shoves them into Elijah's hand. "Now," he demands when Elijah looks over the small packets with interest. He hears the crinkle of the packets being opened, but it's not fast enough, so he spreads his legs, wide, to encourage.

Elijah gives a muted gasp, but _still_ doesn't touch him.

"What do you want?" Elijah asks instead.

"You know what I want," Orlando growls.

Then there's a light pressure just where he wants it, and he tries to push back onto Elijah's fingers, but they retreat as he moves.

"Tell me what you want," Elijah says, and this time it's an order.

Orlando pulls himself together enough to push himself up on his elbows and look directly at Elijah, who's kneeling between his legs on his bed, ready and waiting not so patiently.

"I want you to fuck me," he tells Elijah lowly. "Fuck me hard. And fast."

"Like in the picture," Elijah murmurs, but Orlando shakes his head.

"Better than the pictures," Orlando corrects him. "Better than him." He can't stop himself from adding, "And _right now_."

Elijah's eyes are dark with want, but that amuses him. "Turn over," he demands.

Orlando hauls himself over, up on hands and knees, ass spread in the air.

Two slick fingers are in him then, no warning, scissoring and stretching, and Orlando can do nothing but feel and gasp. He arches his back, appreciative but in no way satisfied, and finds the coherency to say, "What does 'right now' mean to you?"

Elijah snorts and removes his fingers, and for a few heartbeats, they're not touching anywhere. It's a violent shock to Orlando's system, but then Elijah's hands are on his hips, cock pushing in even and fast, just this side of rough, and it's exactly what he wanted.

Elijah hesitates for just an instant when he's all the way inside.

Orlando practically growls, "Just fucking move."

"Be careful what you wish for," Elijah warns, more coherent than Orlando can manage but still clipped and scattered, and then he's moving.

Orlando shoves back against the motion, hips moving with every thrust, fighting Elijah's grip on them. Elijah moves one hand up to find Orlando's nipple, squeezing hard in time with another thrust. The movement inside him has waves of heat radiating out from his groin, not enough to make him come, not yet, but he sweating and panting, crying out every second or third thrust. "Harder," he demands.

Elijah gives a low chuckle at that, but the sound cuts off, strangled, as Orlando clamps his body around Elijah's cock, trying to pull out what he wants. Elijah complies, thrusts harder, jerkier, making a little noise of effort after each one. He drags the hand on Orlando's nipple down across his torso, fingers pushing into taunt skin, but at the last second diverts from where Orlando very much wants him, and uses the hand to grab Orlando's hip again, pulling even that much harder.

Orlando's upper body collapses down onto the bed, although his legs stay beneath him. His skin tingles, sparks just beneath surface, everywhere, and he moves his own hand down to take his cock and stroke lightly, pulling everything that much tighter and sweeter. He makes a sound like a sob, face pressing into the sheets beneath him, and stops his hand, holding instead, trying to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible because it feels so fucking _good_. But it's too late. He comes, yelling into the mattress, body pulsing and pulsing, and then falling down back into himself, and then literally _falling down_ , legs giving way. Elijah, caught by surprise, comes crashing down on top of him, causing Orlando to expel his lungs in a barely there gasp.

"Sorry," Elijah pants, then, "Slipped."

It's clear Elijah's having trouble being coherent at all, even with one word responses. Orlando can feel the hard cock still inside him. He twists his hips slightly and pulls a leg up, bending it up against his chest. "Don't you stop," he warns, voice low and scratchy.

Elijah moans, and Orlando can feel it where they're pressed together. Elijah lifts himself a bit, just so, and resumes fucking him.

He can tell he's not going to get hard again, not in the short time it will take Elijah to come, but his body sparks at each touch, and he moves back into each thrust to goad Elijah on, harder, more. He's not struggling toward orgasm, and he still doesn't want it to stop, doesn't want it to ever stop, but it's only a few minutes before Elijah jerks and thrusts one last time, and then comes, hips trying to dig further into Orlando's body, force them closer.

Elijah falls on top of him again, but this time he anticipated it. Body heat and sweat collect everywhere they touch, even through the thin dress shirt Elijah's still wearing, and Orlando listens to their harsh breathing, can hear his pulse unnaturally loud and racing, but slowly ticking down. Elijah gives a loud groan as he pulls out and flips over onto his back so that he's not smothering Orlando.

Orlando doesn't have the breath yet to tell him that he didn't mind the weight.

They both drift for a while, although neither falls asleep, each aware of the other man with every slowing breath.

Finally, Elijah pulls himself up, standing a little shakily. "I really do have to go," he murmurs. He doesn't move, though, just stares as Orlando curls on his side, posing slightly as he looks up at Elijah.

Elijah's gaze is all over his body, jerking up every few second to catch Orlando's eyes and then snapping away again, as if he's trying to avoid eye contact, but can't keep himself from looking. Orlando has almost decided to pull him down into bed again when Elijah turns and starts to dress.

When Elijah's dressed and almost as neat as he arrived, he pulls out another card and sets it on the bedside table. "In case you need further assistance," he says softly. He hesitates, then pulls a pen from that same pocket, takes Orlando's hand, and writes out another number on his palm. "In case you need further assistance from _me_ ," he explains, gives Orlando once last, too-short kiss and walks away. He doesn't look back until he's in the doorway. "You really should burn those pictures," Elijah says.

Orlando's laugh follows him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/199637.html).


End file.
